What I've Become
by xForeverxEdwardsx
Summary: Bella Swan is left with no decision but to leave after suffering years of abuse from her stepfather. But before shes even taken more than a few steps away from her home something life changing occurs and she is left questioning who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

**What I've Become**

_**Chapter One**_

**As she slammed into a wall an****d slid to the floor, Bella Swan considered her options. Continue taking this crap every day of her meaningless life, or stand up and fight. She sighed inwardly as she was kicked maliciously in the stomach, thinking hard she decided even if she was to do the latter she would never escape. Bella had no choice but to take it and let the beating end. **

**Finally after what felt like ages, she passed out. When she awoke he was gone, leaving her lying on the cold floor**** of the living room alone. It was quiet now, no one snarling or hissing obscenities to her, she had been left to comfort herself. Bella was not a big fan of crying so she pushed herself up wincing at the pain the movement brought. The room wavered in front of her as she stood forcing her to momentarily close her eyes.**

"**Damn you", she whispered, "damn you".**

**She let her thoughts focus on him. Him being her stepfather, the man who had just left the room; the very same man who takes great pleasure in beating her senseless and seeing her in pain.**

**He hadn't always been like that; there was a time**** when he cared, a time when Bella believed that he loved her and her mum. ****But those times were long gone. He had been her mother's saviour when she needed someone after her father Charlie had been murdered when she was just four. He used to make her laugh but towards the end all her mother did was cry. Bella believed that it was him that had finished her mum and made her life not worth living. **

**It was him who had really caused her suicide. He was the true culprit, the psychological murderer. **

**It had all started when he'd lost his high flying job. It had broken his manly pride being forced to live at the bottom of the food chain, in a London flat that wasn't fully his own. He'd turned to drink and started asserting his dominance over them, bit by bit. Subtly at first, but then it soon turned to full blown violence, making them feel worthless. And then her mother one day decided that she'd had enough and took a deadly concoction of pills. It had been Bella that had found her lying on the bathroom floor. Her stepfather worsened after that and Bella became the sole focus of his anger. She wasn't allowed any freedom anymore; if she went out he had to know were exactly she was going and if she was so much as a minute over her curfew he flipped. That was what had happened this evening; she had been late and paid for it. **

**Her eyes flashed open again and she stared out of the living room window straight ahead at the darkening sky. Anger and bubbling hatred suddenly pulsed through her veins. She hated him so much that it hurt. Her reflection in the window showed that her expression was as angry as she felt. Bella studied herself for a moment. Her long dark hair looked too messy, her face was too pale, and she was too thin. The only thing she liked about herself was her height, she liked being small, she felt that it helped her to be less noticeable. She sighed. Stooping down she grabbed her black jacket off of the chair beside her, crossed the room and stood looking down out of the window. **

**The courtyard below was quiet for once, which was very unusual. It was the main meeting place for the unruly drunken teenagers and drug dealers of the estat****e and was never empty. But tonight was different for whatever reason Bella did not know. Bella didn't like it, but had no time to dwell on the thought, she had more pressing matters to deal with, like getting the hell out of there. She looked round at the small room with its mismatched chairs, peeling wall paint and its carpet less floor and made her decision in a heartbeat. She would go; out into the night and never come back. **

**She knew she had nowhere to go but didn't care. **

**She wouldn't have time to pack so she immediately sprung into action. **

**She sprinted out of the room into her room grabbing a bag that lay on the floor as she went. She began filling the bag with random items of clothing, throwing in her wash bag as well. She then lay flat on the floor and reached under a cabinet in her room removing a small bag full of cash that she'd been saving for god knows how long; deciding that one day she may need it. After grabbing a few more items of stuff she closed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. **

**She re-entered the hallway gave one last look around and went to the door. Fumbling with a key she wrenched open the front door and slammed it behind her. Shouting came from within the flat but she didn't stop until she was out onto the ground floor, five floors down, and into the dark courtyard. Breathing deeply she skidded to a halt and took in her surroundings. Everything seemed the same but yet there was something wrong, a feeling of something not being quite right. Something that was there, but didn't belong. Bella felt unnerved, her heart racing. She felt a cold shiver run down her back as a light breeze teased along the back of her neck. Bella whipped around and came face to face with a man, as she went to scream, he pressed a long cold finger to her lips. **

"**Hello, pretty" he said in a soft voice laced with menace. The man was tall, taller than her, and dressed all in black leathers. His hair was dark and ****he was breathtakingly handsome, beautiful in a gothic way. His skin was perfect an icy milk colour. **

**Bella ****daren't breathe, she just stared into the deep red eyes which were gazing down into her own. He removed his finger from her lips.**

"**I've been watching you for some time now, Bella, I knew you'd leave tonight, I planned well" he whispered.**

"**H...h...****how do you know my name" Bella breathed.**

"**Oh I know everything about you, everyone does. It's a very special name that one, Swan. "**

"**Everyone, who's everyone? And how is Swan special?"**

"**As if I'd tell you; not that it will matter soon when I'm done with you" he leered menacingly at her.**

"**W…w…what are you going to do, I don't understand****" she stuttered.**

**And then without warning her struck her across the face, she flew across the courtyard and slammed to the floor. She had barely anytime to even scream with pain and he was there next to her. And the****n he did something that made her sure he was psychotic, he sniffed her hair and then her neck. She cringed away from him, repulsed.**

**He whispered in her ear with a caressing voice "and now I shall kill you, the last Swan and the last of the bloodline."**

"**Not so fast Victor****" said a voice from behind her attacker.**

**With a hiss he whipped around, "Carlisle" he breathed angrily, "oh and all your lovely little 'children'."**

**Now that he'd moved away from her she could see who was talking.**

**A beautiful blonde man was stood calmly in the centre of the courtyard. He looked to be about 20 and was extremely pale. There were others stood flanking him. All in turn were just as beautiful as Carlisle and all looked to be in there late teens or early twenties and they all had exquisite eyes that were an unnatural golden colour. A handsome ethereal bronze haired boy stood next to him, she felt her heart flutter as she realised he was staring at her. Next to him stood a small slight like girl who had black spiky hair and she too was pale. Then there was another guy stood next to her. He had longish blonde hair and was also as pale as snow. He looked slightly more anxious than the others and his eyes kept darting from her, to the man Victor and to Carlisle.**

**On the other side of Carlisle however stood the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, with long flowing wavy blonde hair and a stunning figure. Next to her stood a large muscular guy with dark short hair. He was surprisingly**** smiling; he looked very much at ease. There was something unworldly about them but she had little time to consider it when Carlisle spoke again.**

"**Why do this Victor? She's innocent in all this, she knows nothing."**

"**Do you think I would take the risk of her finding out an****d ruining it for us all" Victor retorted angrily, "No, I'm not stopping now she's the last one, the last of the Mortalisers."**

"**Well I can't let you, you know that don't you Victor?" Carlisle said simply.**

**And suddenly without a second of warning several things happened at once. Victor spun and leapt at her, Carlisle and the others simultaneously went for Victor, grabbing him before he could even touch her, before she even had a chance to scream.**

**She watched in horror as Victor**** was ripped to pieces in front of her and then she fainted.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

**Bella awoke to the sensation of movement, as her eyes opened she could see why. She was being carried by someone, someone with very strong, solid cold arms. She lifted her head and looked up, it was the guy with the bronze hair from before, he looked at her and smiled slightly.**

"**Don't worry I won't bite you", and then he chuckled continuing to walk in a direction she didn't recognise. The others, she could see, were walking ahead at a much faster pace than the guy carrying her. They reached a couple black shiny sleek cars and halted. **

"**Can you stand", the guy carrying her asked, softly gazing into her eyes with an intensity that made her blush. **

"**Y…yes" she stammered and he placed her down gently.**

"**Where are we going?" she asked no one in particular.**

**They all turned and looked at her, Carlisle smiled at her warmly and reassuringly.**

"**We're taking you somewhere safe, away from here; it's not safe for you now."**

**Bella felt confused, too confused to even speak. They all started to get into the cars. She was gently guided into the back of one of the cars containing Carlisle; the guy who'd carried her got into the front.**

**He turned to her once the door was closed, "I'm Edward by the way, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself before and this is Carlisle."**

"**Hi", was all she could manage. **

"**You'll want explanations I suppose, I'm sure you have lots of questions to ask", Carlisle stated simply as he started the car and began to drive down the road. "You're probably confused."**

"**Yes…you could say that" she said, Edward laughed. **

*******

**She didn't know how long they'd been driving for but it felt like an eternity. There was silence in the car except for the low hum of the engine; Bella's mind however was not so silent. Thoughts were turning over and over in her head bouncing off her skull, making it ache. Edward suddenly spoke breaking through her thoughts.**

"**We are nearly there now; you will be safe, are you ok?" He turned round to look at her and looked at her, concerned.**

**Bella smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, thanks to you, I am really grateful; I don't know what that man would have done."**

"**You wouldn't want to know, but I'm sure you can guess the outcome. That was not a man to mess with."**

"**Yes Victor is a very angry man" Carlisle said simply.**

"**Or was" Edward said humorously and grinned at Bella; whom he was still looking at. **

"**Yes, indeed, we are well rid of him, it's just a shame that it has to be like this" Carlisle said in a sober voice. Edward turned back round in his seat and looked towards the front again.**

"**I'm just so confused…I don't know even know or understand why he had to attack me, and how did he know me. Of all the people in the world, why me?" Bella was half talking to herself and half to the other two. **

"**We will explain as best we can when we reach the safe place, you deserve to know what is happening to you." Carlisle said reassuringly. **

**Bella looked out of the window at the world whizzing past and sighed to herself. Why was her life always complicated? Suddenly the car started to slow; they had turned into a thin winding road that seemed to drag on endlessly. Then gradually Bella could make out the shape of a house coming nearer and finally they pulled up. The house was very modern in appearance yet there was something very old about its feel. Bella looked up in wonder and felt a wave of emotion she did not understand. She felt safe and that this place could possibly be her home. Bella smiled to herself as she opened the car door and stepped outside. She noticed that the others were already there, standing by the doorway, waiting for them. She also noticed that her stuff was there too; she had completely forgotten she had her bag before and was grateful that they had picked it up. **

**Edward and Carlisle appeared at her side and they walked her up to the steps to join the others. They all then went through the doors and just as Bella was wandering what the place was a women entered the hallway. She was beaming at Bella and the others.**

"**Welcome to our home Bella" she said warmly, "I'm Esme."**

"**Pleased to meet you, I didn't realise this was your home" Bella said and turned to look at the others. And suddenly they were all introducing themselves, taking her hand; their touch icy on her skin. The beautiful blonde woman was Rosalie, the large short black haired guy was Emmett, the small black haired girl Alice and the blonde guy was Jasper. She had already been introduced to Carlisle and Edward yet they shook her hand all the same, Edwards hand lingering longer than the others.**

**She was then guided gently into a room by Edward. The room was a magnificent dining room with a table made completely of glass at its centre. They all began to take seats at the table and Bella too sat down in a place offered to her. Bella felt all eyes on her and then Carlisle cleared his throat.**

"**Well I'm sure you will want answers Bella, most of all I expect you are wandering what exactly we are?"**

"**What do you mean?" Bella was genuinely confused; of course she knew they were different, slightly unusual maybe.**

**Emmett suddenly gave a great guffaw "ha so we rip a guy to bits in front of you and you don't even question what we are, a normal human could not do that!" he exclaimed.**

"**Yes, well of course not, I had sort of tried to block that from my mind. It wasn't very nice."Bella explained.**

"**Well to put it simply" Emmett started to explain, "We are not normal humans, in fact we aren't human at all! What do you say to that Bella?"**

**Carlisle suddenly interjected before Bella could even make a sound. "Thank you Emmett" and he shot a look at him. "Yes Bella we are not human, in fact we are vampires. Though you needn't be afraid we are completely harmless to you. You see we are a different 'breed' of vampire, we only ever feed on animal blood."**

**Bella's mind was reeling from this new information; her brain working overtime to process it into something that made sense. **

"**Are you ok Bella?" more than one sympathetic voice asked. **

"**Vampires exist?" she asked.**

"**Well yes and that man Victor was one too, yet he wasn't a good vampire. Victor is a vampire that feeds on human blood and therefore dangerous." Edward explained to her.**

"**So what did he want with me? Why did he want to kill me?"**

"**We are getting to that part, although it will take some explaining" Carlisle said gently. "I will start with the basics and work from there."**

"**As I've explained to you already there are two types of vampire; those that feed on human blood and those that feed on animals like us. Vampires have existed for hundreds of years, now just a myth, but we weren't always so elusive. For years Vampires were only known to feed on human blood and then through experimentation in the 1800's, or perhaps by accident it was found that Vampires could also survive on animal blood. For those Vampires that hated what they were it gave them a freedom to be almost normal."**

**Carlisle paused briefly before carrying on.**

**As the years passed two groups of vampires formed; those that drink from animals and those that drink from humans. The two groups began to interact less and less. "It is popular belief that humans and vampires cannot mate, however this I untrue, in fact human-vampire offspring can be produced although they tend to be more human with only slight vampire characteristics. Well anyway somehow it was found that when a vampire, who drank from animal blood, produced offspring with a human, the child was found to have blood that somehow took away a vampires immortality. Like a cure or antidote. God knows how they found this out possibly through human experimentation, in those days people were desperate for vampires to be eliminated, there were so many killings.**

**And then of course the vampire-human children went on to produce their own children, all carrying the antidote in their blood. And then the humans began using the blood against the vampires, using it to mortalise them. The children and people carrying the blood were named Mortalisers, cleverly named for the ability of their blood to mortalise vampires."**

**Bella had heard the word Mortaliser before. Victor had said it in reference to her.**

"**It wasn't long before the Vampires realised what they were doing and began killing those that carried the blood. It wasn't easy for them, the vampires that only fed on the animal blood; vegetarian vampires" Carlisle smiled at this the carried on, "began rebelling against the normal vampires as they wanted to be human again. It got messy and eventually there was only a handful of Mortalisers left, one family in particular, the Swan family."**

**Bella sat there shocked at this piece of information.**

"**Yes your family Bella" Edward said. **

**Carlisle began to speak again when Bella nodded at him to carry on. **

"**The Swan family became the normal vampires enemies. The Swan family were strong an clever and were able to elude the vampires. However gradually one by one they were picked off and now you're the last one Bella. The last known person to be carrying the cure."**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"**So let me get this straight, you're telling me that I'm the last person in the whole of this world who can mortalise vampires?" Bella said calmly. "Well yes Bella we are" Carlisle replied giving her a sympathetic look.**

"**So what about my father? Does this mean that he was murdered by a vampire? And how come I wasn't murdered years ago?" **

"**Yes your father was murdered by a vampire, Victor in fact. And the reason why you weren't murdered years ago is because it wasn't known before that you existed, that your father had a child." Carlisle explained as everyone continued to look at her, probably making sure she wasn't going to suddenly run off screaming that all this wasn't true. If only. **

"**How come they didn't know that he had a daughter, me?"**

"**Well because before he died, when you were born, he didn't live with you and your mother. He kept you secret from everyone and made sure he was never around you too much. He did it to keep you safe. He knew that one day he too would be murdered just like the rest of the Swan family. Although he didn't realize it would be so soon, he was counting on not being found for a few more years. Your mother was heartbroken when he died, she'd known everything and knew what would eventually happen to him."**

"**So I take it you knew my father and mother then before he died?" Bella asked Carlisle whilst looking down into her hands resting on her lap.**

"**Yes we all did. We tried to protect him. We knew what would happen to him. It was us that suggested when you were born for him to live separately so as to protect you. As soon as he was dead we cut off all contact with your mother for your protection. We thought it had worked but as with most things it didn't last. We don't know how but somehow a few weeks ago Victor and his clan found out that there was still a Swan alive and went to find you, they were unfortunately successful. However we were lucky that we got there in time, luckily we had been watching your house that night, Alice had realized something was going to happen, although we were unsure at the time what. We thought at first it was just your decision to leave and then Victor turned up."**

**Bella looked up from her hands, "So what happens now? What will happen to me?"**

"**You stay here of course and we protect you. We will give you a new identity that will allow you to live a normal life and to carry on." **

"**What if they find me?" Bella asked.**

"**Then we do what we can to keep you alive. There shall be no unnecessary blood spilled."**

"**Thank you. Really…you shouldn't bother I'm not worth it." Bella said in shakey voice. As soon as she had uttered the last word there was immediate uproar.**

"**Don't say that! You are worth it!"**

"**No! Don't think that." Bella was surprised at their reaction. Everyone was looking at her like she'd said something really offensive, Edward especially looked distraught. He touched her cheek and said to her softly "don't ever say that, you are worth it. You are worth all the trouble in the world", he then smiled at her warmly and drew his hand back. **

**Bella smiled back "sorry, I appear to have offended you all. I am sincerely grateful for what you are doing for me. I'm just not used to such good hospitality and kindness. Thank you so much."**

"**That's fine Bella, thank you." Carlisle said smiling broadly at her. "It's our pleasure to have you here in our home, your home."**

***

**After that everyone decided that Bella needed a tour round the house, they all chivied her up and out of the room smiling at her and saying how lovely it is that she would be living with them. Bella felt warm inside now that she knew she was with people who wouldn't make her life misery and did want her around. Bella was amazed at the sheer size of the house and its beauty. "So where exactly are we?" she asked Edward who was walking along with her like her own personal guide.**

"**Well now we are entering the upstairs hallway…" he said in a slow sarcastic mocking voice. But then he chuckled and said "well we are on the very outskirts of London in the beginnings of the countryside. This is a very quiet place with only a small town nearby where we attend school."**

"**What…you go to school?" Bella said surprised.**

"**Yes, for appearances. You see Carlisle is well known in the town; he's a doctor at the local hospital and is well respected." Bella and Edward were now lagging behind the others who after finishing showing Bella around were descending the stairs. Edward took Bella back to the spare room that was to be her own and sat down on the bed; a feature that didn't appear in any of the others rooms. She'd asked Edward before why no-one else had a bed and he'd replied that vampires don't sleep. She was amazed at how little she did know about vampires.**

"**So you being a vampire, doesn't that mean you can't go out in daylight?" Bella asked Edward as she sat next to him on the bed.**

"**Myth" he replied with a smile "But we can't go out in bright sunlight though. Although we wouldn't melt or burn we would attract a lot of attention."**

"**Why?" Bella asked intrigued.**

"**Well…maybe I will show you sometime it's easier to show someone rather than explain. You get the full effect then" Edward said looking into her eyes with a thoughtful expression before looking away and staring out of the window. They sat there in the quiet for a moment; Edward appeared to be as absorbed in his thoughts as Bella was. She was thinking about everything that had happened in her life so far, all the crap that had been forced upon her. Both of her parents were dead; one murdered and one a suicide. What a mess she thought to herself; what a god damn mess. She must have looked distraught because suddenly Edward was wrapping his cold solid arms around her pulling her into him. He began stroking her hair soothingly and she relaxed against him and began to sob.**

**All the emotion she had been trapping inside her for years suddenly came crashing to the surface and she couldn't control herself. Her whole body shook with emotion as Edward held her and made soft soothing noises. **

**She didn't know how long she cried but it must have been some time and then suddenly she felt a release. It was like a weight had been lifted from her and she stopped crying. She looked up at Edward who was still holding her and was about to apologise when he suddenly kissed her softly on the lips. Bella was stunned and so was Edward by the look of it when he withdrew, staring at her. He looked repulsed, Bella was confused.**

"**I'm sorry I…I" Bella started to say.**

"**No…I'm sorry" Edward cut in "how dare I, your upset and I take advantage."**

"**No, don't say that…I didn't mind, I was more shocked than anything" Bella reassured him. Edward stroked her cheek with an icy finger and looked into her eyes with his mesmerizing gold eyes.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**A week had passed since Bella had been taken into the care of Carlisle and his mysterious family and after many a conversation it had been decided that she would be enrolled into the same school as Edward and the others. A new false name had been given to her to adopt; Hayley Jones, so that she would be safe from the bad vampires that would surely be out to get her. She quite liked her new name and the freedom that it gave her to be able to carry out as normal a life as possible; well as normal as living with vampires could be. Tomorrow would be her first day at the school and she was naturally anxious but thankful at least that she knew a few people; who all had reassured her that they would be her minders and look out for her. She smiled at the mental image of five vampires leaping to her defense. Speaking of vampires…**

"**Boo!!!!" **

"**Aaaaaaah what the bloody hell!!!!" She yelled as she was shocked out her deep train of thought. She whirled around from her position by the window in her room to see Emmet howling with laughter at her reaction. Edward was also stood there grinning at her, obviously amused by Emmet's antics.**

"**That was just too funny…it had to be done" Emmet breathed through his laughter.**

"**I wholly agree Emmet" Edward said still grinning as he high fived his brother. Bella gave then both withering looks but laughed all the same at her misfortune. "You are so sad, you know that don't you!" She said as Emmet pulled a mocking apologetic face.**

"**Who's sad?" A chirrupy voice suddenly piped in. Alice came bounding into the room in her alice-esque way and settled onto Bella's bed looking at her and the boys questioningly. "Oh, just Emmet being Emmet you know" Edward laughed. "Frightening the crap out of Bella" Edward grinned at Bella before putting his arm casually round her shoulder and patting her head. "Oi, you" She said "I'm 17 not 5!" Alice, Edward and Emmet laughed at her. "Hey Bella, how are you feeling about tomorrow? Starting your new life!" Alice asked enthusiastically.**

"**Well I'm a bit apprehensive but I'm also excited to finally be going school with you guys. It will be nice to have a life and to have something to take my mind off of the past." **

"**Yes, it will be fantastic" Edward said as he smiled down at Bella, he looked genuinely pleased that she would be attending school with him. She had been thinking about Edward a lot since she'd first met him and after the day they had kissed. Although he'd only known her a short while he seemed to be very attached to her, protective almost and was always checking she was okay. She liked the attention she got from him as it was never imposing; he knew when she didn't want to talk and then he would simply sit with her quietly. **

**Truth be told she was very in love with Edward and only hoped he was too.**

**Alice brought her back to the real world with a shriek of excitement. Everyone looked at her. "Hey we should go out and celebrate Bella going to school tomorrow!"**

"**That sounds like a plan" Emmet grinned "Where should we go?"**

"**What about heading into London" Edward proposed and then added, when he saw the worried look on Bella's face, "and don't worry Bella you'll be safe with us and besides they won't bother looking for you here they won't think to look so close to your old home."**

**She felt more reassured now and smiled "it would be great to go out." **

"**Cool lets go let Rosalie and Jasper know" Alice shrilled happily speeding out of the door vampire fashion. **

**At seven they were all ready to head out of the door and were lingering in the hallway waiting for Edward who was conversing with Carlisle. He came through the living room door and joined the group as Alice opened the front door eagerly and headed to Jaspers car with Jasper. Rosalie and Emmet too coupled off into Emmet's car leaving Edward to guide Bella over to his sleek black car. Like the gentlemen he was he opened her door for her and she slid into the car onto the beautiful leather of the passenger seat. She turned to look to the driver's side to see Edward already sitting next to her and starting the engine. "I warn you now we drive quite fast" he said turning to her as he followed the others down the long driveway. "It's okay I'm sure I can handle it" she replied confidently but within a minute of Edward turning onto the main road she was willing to take back what she'd said. Edward wasn't joking about being fast; well fast was more of an understatement.**

**Edward began to laugh at the look on her face and he actually threw back his head to laugh more loudly. "Am I really that funny?" She questioned him. It took him a few moments to be able to answer without laughing in her face. "Yes, you really are, you should have seen your face." **

**They reached London in no time, no thanks to Edwards extravagant driving. She didn't recognize this part of London but London was big so there were a lot of areas that she hadn't seen. Edward parked in a car park at the back of a large multi storey building and they got out to see the others already collected together. They walked to a nearby restaurant and sat down at a table. The girls strung up a conversation with Bella and the boys went to get drinks. **

"**So Bella what do you think of Edward" Rosalie slyly slipped into the conversation. Alice perked up looking suddenly more alert than humanly possible; except of course she wasn't human. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently. "Don't pretend to not know what we're on about" Rosalie said. "Okay I can see your not gonna leave it; so well I like him. More than like him." Alice and Rosalie grinned at her, "We so knew it" they chimed together "and it's so obvious Edward is infatuated with you." **

"**Really, you think so?" "We know so." **

**At that moment the guys returned to the table with the drinks and so the conversation was ended; for the moment. Edward sat close to her all evening as they had their meal and chatted; sometimes absent mindedly playing with her hair. At one point Emmet ruined the romantic-ness of the evening by saying that Edward was grooming Bella "and not in the brushing way you think." He said whilst wiggling his eyebrows. There was uproar as the girls and Jasper burst into laughter and as Edward threw a breadstick at Emmet. Bella just sat there mortified.**

**Soon after the grooming incident they left the restaurant and began walking slowly to the cars. Bella suddenly felt something cold on her hand and realized that Edward was trying to hold her hand and so she loosened it so he could take it. **

**They walked hand in hand together back to the car. Bella saw a lit sign for public toilets in the distance and remembered that she needed the toilet. "Is it okay if I visit the toilet before we leave?" She asked Edward. 'Yes of course, I will be waiting right here for you."**

**She headed off towards the sign across the parking lot and then down a side alley and finally to the public toilets. It was dark in the toilets and there was horrible suppressing feeling about the air. She went into a cubicle quickly and then made sure to wash her hands fast. She hated being alone in the dark now and wished she'd asked Edward to walk with her. She stepped out into the alley way but then panicked when she couldn't remember which end she'd come from. It all looked the same in the dark. She set off to the left uncertain of the choice, turned round the corner and walk straight into a guy standing to the side. "S…s…sorry" She stammered. "No worries darling, now how's about you come with me?" **

**She went to scream but he had his hand on her mouth and then had her in a tight grip. **

"**Don't bother there's no-one around to hear you"**

"**Oh yes there is, now let her go" said a low threatening voice.**

**Edward had appeared from nowhere and was glaring threateningly at the man who had hold of her; he looked livid and was scary. The man released her immediately and began backing off with a stricken look on his sallow face. "Leave before I rip that disgusting head from your neck, and don't think I wouldn't" Edward snarled.**

**The man couldn't have left any faster, tripping over his own feet he legged it down the dark street.**

"**Come on Bella lets go, are you okay?" Edward asked in a soothing voice very different to the snarling one he had used for the guy. "Yes I'm fine, just a bit shaken" she admitted.**

**Edward wrapped an arm round her as they walked the right way to the car park and soon they were in the safety of the car.**

"**Bella" Edward said in a low voice as they drove back to the house.**

"**Yes" she said**

"**I think I may be in love with you."**


End file.
